


La vision

by LunaQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) FionaxMarie. "La lumière grise de l'aube commençait de poindre dans la chambre silencieuse. Pourtant, ses deux occupantes ne dormaient pas, loin de là, elles étaient même parfaitement éveillées, malgré la nuit agitée qu'elles venaient de passer."
Relationships: Fiona Goode/Marie Laveau
Kudos: 3





	La vision

La lumière grise de l’aube commençait de poindre dans la chambre silencieuse. Pourtant, ses deux occupantes ne dormaient pas, loin de là, elles étaient même parfaitement éveillées, malgré la nuit agitée qu’elles venaient de passer. Elles admiraient les nuances de couleur que prenait le ciel, les longues traînées rose pâle qui apparaissaient et qui laissaient déjà la place, à peine nées, à un mauve doux, qui plongeait la pièce dans une ambiance hors du temps, comme figée. Il ne tarderait pas à faire jour, et elles savaient toutes deux qu’il était plus que temps de se quitter, avant que toute la maison ne s’éveille et les découvre. Elles osaient à peine se représenter ce cas de figure tant les conséquences seraient graves, en plus d’être inexplicables. Elles-mêmes n’avaient aucune idée de ce qui s’était passé pour qu’elles en soient arrivées là, ce matin. Elles en étaient même les premières étonnées. Et c’était cette consternation qui les avait empêchées de dormir et qui les tenait dans le silence le plus total ; à peine si l’on entendait leurs respirations. 

Pourtant, sans toutefois la retenir, Fiona avait son bras autour des épaules de Marie et elles prirent ce prétexte pour ne pas bouger, au risque, à chaque seconde qui passait, de se faire surprendre. Son visage posé sur son épaule, Marie se surprit à apprécier la proximité de son ennemie - même si elle se rendait bien compte que ce terme ne lui correspondait plus vraiment désormais. Elle sentait bon le savon et le parfum hors de prix ; avec ce relent de luxure qui la faisait sourire comme une enfant. Parce qu’elle avait encore le souvenir, aussi frais que s’il était en train d’avoir lieu, de ses mains sur son corps, de sa bouche contre la sienne, de ses cheveux qui la chatouillaient sur son ventre, dans le pli de son coude, entre ses cuisses. Elle frissonna et jugea qu’elle n’avait plus rien à faire ici. En vérité, elle avait peur que ses pensées nocturnes ne soient pas tout à fait mortes avec le jour qui se levait, et ça aurait été encore bien plus difficile à gérer ; elle n’aurait pas pu supporter de s’abandonner contre Fiona en pleine lumière. Dans le noir, elle avait réussi à se convaincre que cela ne comptait pas, que ce n’était pas grave, que ce n’était qu’un jeu, mais, en voyant mieux que jamais le visage de la Suprême, elle savait que toutes ses illusions voleraient en éclat, en même temps que son cœur. Elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires, qu’elle enfila à la va-vite, secouant ses interminables cheveux noires au-dessus de ses épaules. Comme une brûlure, elle sentait le regard noisette de Fiona sur elle, la scrutant, la détaillant, semblable à un rapace qui se repaît de la simple vue de sa proie. 

-C’était assez inattendu, finit par dire Marie, son propre mutisme devenant intenable.

-Je savais que nous n’en avions pas fini, toi et moi, répondit néanmoins Fiona, d’un ton plus mystérieux qu’elle n’aurait voulu.

-Tu lis dans les boules de cristal, toi, maintenant ? répliqua sèchement Marie, haussant un sourcil.

-C’était davantage une vision. Je n’avais simplement pas vu que ça serait dans de pareilles circonstances.

L’évocation, même aussi évasive, de leur nuit passée ensemble, les replongea dans un silence lourd de sous-entendus et de non-dits ; de sentiments qu’elles n’avaient jamais imaginé ressentir l’une pour l’autre, d’émotions avec lesquelles elles n’avaient jamais imaginées se battre un jour. Ses chaussures à la main, pour ne pas faire de bruit, elle s’avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu’à la porte, où elle posa la main sur la poignée, quand des pas de l’autre côté, dans le couloir, lui parvinrent et la firent se stopper net dans son élan. Elle fit glisser son regard inquiet vers Fiona. Il était trop tard. Elles avaient trop traîné et maintenant elle ne pourrait plus sortir sans être vue. Son esprit s’emballa, cherchant une excuse à sa présence aussi matinale. Le soleil apparaissait à peine entre les toits des bâtiments. Son bras retomba mollement contre son côté, une moue impatientée et plus qu’agacée par toute cette situation plissant ses lèvres. Elle tourna les talons et revint s’asseoir sur le lit, d’où Fiona n’avait pas bougé et où elle était couchée sur le ventre, le drap lui arrivant au milieu du dos, dévoilant ses omoplates et sa nuque baignées de lumière.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passait d’autre, dans ta vision ? demanda-t-elle, plus par moquerie que par réel intérêt, ce qui n’échappa pas à Fiona. 

-Si tu ne me crois pas, que fais-tu là alors ? 

Et la question bouscula Marie ; parce qu’elle cherchait à la fuir - elle et sa réponse - depuis qu’elle était entrée dans cette chambre et parce que, aussi pénible que cela puisse être, la blonde avait raison. Elle n’avait absolument aucune excuse, aucun prétexte, aucune véritable raison d’être là, à côté du corps nu de son ennemie de toujours. Et pourtant, elle y était et, en plus du fait de ne pas pouvoir s’échapper à cause des autres habitantes de l’école, elle n’avait aucune envie d’être ailleurs. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, rebondissant lourdement sur l’oreiller et Fiona vint immédiatement déposer un baiser sur son épaule ; geste qu’elle ne s’était jamais imaginé recevoir de la part de la Suprême. 

-Nous n’avons plus qu’à attendre ce soir, il me semble, conclut cette dernière, un sourire malicieux sur son visage réjoui.

Marie céda et sourit à son tour, même si cela lui en coûta. Pour cette vision, elle voulait bien faire un effort.


End file.
